Catching Up Over Breakfast
by O.C.Annie
Summary: Missing Scene for Season Three


1**Title: **Catching Up Over Breakfast

**Rating/Warnings: **None

**Beta: **

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing in relation to the O.C. I am not sure but I may have played with the time-line. I do not know exactly when the boys actually got dates for the prom. Please forgive me if I got the day wrong. Also, Kandy was having their own problems at this time and I conveniently left that out.

**Note: **This is for the Missing Scene Challenge. My episode was The Party. Thanks to overnighter and ctoan for organizing

**Summary:** I watched the episode twice and couldn't come up with much. I just couldn't watch it again. Sadly, this is the best idea I had. Kirsten and Sandy find out the boys finally have prom dates.

**Catching Up Over Breakfast**

It was the Wednesday morning before prom, and the Cohens plus one were all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

"So, what do you boys have planned for this weekend?" Kirsten asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Um, Mom, there's this little event called Senior Prom. Perhaps you've heard of it? It's a rather large milestone in the life of every high school student." Seth answered. He shook a cereal box until the last flakes fell, and then proceeded to put the empty box back in the cabinet. Ryan glared at him, before removing it, and throwing it away.

Sandy looked up from his paper clearly surprised by the news that the boys were actually going to their prom. "You two have dates?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sandy."

"Sorry. It's just that the last time I checked in with you guys, neither one of you had women, and you're not the types to go stag."

"You're right about that. We're not that desperate. At least not me, I can't speak for Ryan. Of course, Ryan barely speaks for himself. I usually have to do most of the talking."

"We kind of noticed that these past three years, son. Back to prom, so Summer and Marissa..."

"No, they're not our dates. Could you hand me the Arts and Leisure section?"

"Not until you tell your mother and I who you boys are taking to the prom. Come on, spill."

"For now, Summer and I are not together." He saw his parents exchange looks, and knew they were about to ask for details. "Don't ask. Just rest assured by the fact that by the end of prom night, we will have returned to the glorious state of couple-hood. Anna guarantees it."

Kirsten put her coffee down. She was a bit shocked, since she hadn't come up in conversation since the boys' sophomore year. "Anna? You mean your first girlfriend? The same Anna who broke up with you because of your obsession with Summer?"

"First of all, obsession is a rather strong word. It's not like I ever technically stalked Summer; worshiped her from across a crowded room, maybe. And why does everyone always assume Anna broke up with me? I could have been the one doing the breaking up, you know."

Sandy patted Seth on the back. "Son, I love you, but let's be realistic here."

"Okay. She broke up with me, but how about a little support?"

"We're sorry, sweetie. Are you and Anna back together now, after all this time?" I really liked her. Not that I don't like Summer, too. I just want you to be happy."

"That's very touching, Mother, but haven't you been paying attention? Anna is part of the plan."

"Should we be worried about this plan?" Sandy asked Ryan.

"Definitely."

"Et tu, Ryan? I'm telling you guys the plan is fool proof. I'll have Summer back in no time."

"What exactly is this great plan? I'm no sure what exactly happened between you and Summer, but I don't think making her jealous is going to work."

"Truthfully, I am not sure what the plan is either. I'm still waiting for Anna to fill me in on that part. I do however know that I completely trust Anna. She is very wise in the ways to a woman's heart."

"Okay, now that the plan is as clear as mud, how about you, kid? I take it you're _not_ going with Marissa."

"No, she's going with Volchok."

"Isn't he the one..."

"Who christened the Rover The Little Bitch. Yeah, he's the one. I'm still really sorry about that."

"That's okay, sweetie. We're more concerned with how you're handling dealing with Marissa dating a guy like that?"

"Marissa and I aren't together anymore. We agreed that we just don't work. I can't spend my life looking out for her. I want to be her friend, not her watchdog. And that means staying out of her love life."

"Good decision, kid. I'm proud of you for handling this so well."

"I'm trying. It's only four months until I start college. I just don't want anything to happen. I don't want to screw up anymore."

Kirsten walked over and squeezed his arm. "Don't worry, Ryan. Sandy and I have faith in you. As much as it breaks my heart to think about it, I know we're going to be standing here in an empty kitchen in just a few short months."

"That's right. You at Berkeley and Seth at Brown. It makes us so happy to know our boys our college bound."

Sandy put his arm around both boys. Ryan bowed his head, clearly embarrassed by the praise. Seth, on the other hand, couldn't help feeling guilty over all the talk of college. His parents still didn't know he had been rejected by Brown. He squirmed out from underneath Sandy's arm. "Ryan, you still haven't told them who you are taking."

"Hey, he's right. Who's the lucky lady?"

"I asked Theresa last night."

Kirsten frowned her disapproval at such a last minute offer. "You certainly didn't give her much time to find a dress. A girl does like to prepare for such an event."

"I know. I just wasn't sure about asking her; you know, after everything that's happened."

"I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Seth about Anna. Are the two of you dating again?" Sandy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No. In fact, she almost didn't say yes, because she is kind of seeing someone at the hotel."

"Good." Sandy said, relieved. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Theresa is a very sweet girl, but with the baby and all."

"I get it. Her life is going down a different path than mine. I meant what I just said about college. I don't want anything to happen that will stop me from going to Berkeley."

"I'm just happy you boys are going to prom. The three of us will have to shop after school for your tuxes, and you need to tell everyone that I want them here beforehand for pictures."

"Mom. Shopping, pictures? Try not to get carried away."

"Boys humor your mother."

Seth and Ryan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Sounds great, mom."

"Can't hardly wait."

"Come on, Ryan. Let's get to school before she comes up with any other ideas."

"Bye. See you after school, Kirsten."

"You know what I can't wait to see?" Seth asked Ryan, as he shut the Rover's door.

"What?"

"You and Volchok side by side in all the pictures. It is going to be so touching."

"Yeah, just about as touching as Summer smacking you around after she finds out about Anna."

"Don't talk about that. You know Summer still scares me."

"Listen, I'm going to need you to cover for me a little bit this afternoon with Kirsten. Tell her I'll meet you guys at the mall."

"How am I suppose to explain to her that your going to be late. I don't want to have to deal with The Kirsten's fury."

"I don't know. You're the one whose always bragging about being so stealth. Tell her I'm working on a paper."

"Of what? The history of agriculture in twentieth century California? Because, I think we can both agree that didn't work out so well the last time. What are you up to anyway?"

"I just want to talk to Volchok about Marissa. I want him to know I saw him the other night."

"I'm sorry didn't you just tell Mom and Dad that you were through meddling in Marissa's love life?"

"I will be. Just as soon as I let him know that if he keeps screwing with Marissa, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Um, dude, I don't think its screwing Marissa that's the problem. I think it's him screwing everyone else that's the problem."

Ryan shot him a look that Seth had learned long ago meant it was time for him to shut up about Marissa. "Okay, Okay. Why don't we talk about something more important. Say, my plan to get back with Summer. What kind of tux should I get classic or should I go for something a little more daring?"

Seth continued to ramble the rest of the way to school about Summer, prom, and Anna. Ryan wasn't listening. He was trying to think of what he was going to say to Volchok that afternoon, and how he was going to stomach an entire evening of him without punching him.

The End


End file.
